starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dantooine/Leyendas
Dantooine ( ) era un mundo agradable de pastizales, ríos y lagos. El planeta estaba situado en el sector Raioballo de los Territorios del Borde Exterior a un extremo de la Flecha de Myto, siendo el otro final el sector Obtrexta, aunque Dantooine estaba todavía muy lejos de la mayoría del tráfico galáctico. Este mundo albergaba una pequeña población dispersada en asentamientos unifamiliares y pequeñas comunidades dueñas de amplios terrenos. La vida nativa inteligente, se componía principalmente de simples granjeros humanos, aunque Dantooine, también era el hogar de la primitiva raza dantari. La fauna nativa incluía al sabueso Kath, al iriaz, al kinrath, y al graul. El planeta no tenía asentamientos industriales o tecnología avanzada en el momento de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, a excepción de una base Rebelde temporal. Descripción Un día normal en Dantooine duraba 25 horas estándar, y un año local duraba 378 días locales. Dantooine tenía varios continentes. Había uno ecuatorial que estaba conectado a un continente más grande en el norte y al polo sur por puentes de tierra delgada, además, existía un continente desconectado al noroeste. Un mundo color oliva, azul y dorado, Dantooine estaba lejos del ajetreo y de las rutas comerciales galácticas. Dos lunas flotaron en los cielos por encima de las sabanas de lavanda y hierbas amarillas. Separados por los bosques de árboles blba, los colonos mantenían fincas familiares individuales aisladas en gran parte las una de las otras. Uno de los principales continentes de Dantooine era identificado por sus diversas regiones geográficas. Al sureste, estaban las Estepas de Rielig, con las Colinas Burad en su esquina sureste. La sección noroeste era identificada como los Campos de Banir, donde se encontraban las ruinas del antiguo templo Jedi. Al noroeste, se encontraban las Llanuras de Arissi, con la región de Mosa Rishin y las Colinas Taikaha, las cuales conectaban con las llanuras meridionales de Darjani. Historia Imperio Infinito El planeta fue una vez objetivo del Imperio Infinito. Los rakata construyeron varias instalaciones en su superficie; al menos una de las cuales albergó el Mapa Estelar y droides fabricados por los rakata, los cuales aún estaban en pie por el tiempo de la Guerra Civil Jedi. Persistía una teoría que decía que los nativos Dantari eran descendientes de un intento de colonización durante los primeros días de la Antigua República, pero ningunos estudios pudieron comprobar esto y los Dantari fueron registrados como ya existentes desde que se comenzaron a construir los asentamientos en el planeta. Antiguas Guerras Sith Durante las Antiguas Guerras Sith, la República Galáctica comenzó una colonización a gran escala en Dantooine. Mientras la República por si misma no tenia fuerzas militares en el planeta, los colonos estaban protegidos por otra poderosa fuerza, la Orden Jedi. Hacia el 3.997 ABY, un Enclave de Entrenamiento Jedi fue establecido por el Maestro Vodo-Siosk Baas, aunque unas ruinas de una estructura Jedi más antigua fueron encontradas en el planeta. Muchos grandes Jedi de las Guerras Sith fueron entrenados en Dantooine. Sin embargo, el enclave de Dantooine era conocido negativamente por el número de estudiantes que acabaron pasando al lado oscuro, entre ellos estaban algunos de los grandes enemigos de la República de este inestable periodo, tales como Exar Kun, Revan y Malak. thumb|left|180px|El [[Enclave Jedi.]] Cuarenta años más tarde en el 3.956 ABY, los instructores que dirigian el Enclave de Entrenamiento Jedi en Dantooine eran los maestros Vrook Lamar, Zhar, Vandar Tokare y Dorak. Cuando Bastila Shan trajo a Revan con un lavado de cerebro ante el consejo de Dantooine, ellos decidieron dar a Revan otra oportunidad de redimirse a si mismo. Revan fue entrenado por segunda vez. Tan solo unas semanas después de que Revan completara su nuevo entrenamiento, el enclave junto con muchos otros asentamientos en Dantooine fueron destruidos por Darth Malak, quien estaba obsesionado con encontrar a Revan (Malak también tomó especial cuidado en bombardear el antiguo templo Rakata para preservar el secreto de la Forja Estelar, pero para entonces fue demasiado tarde). Este ataque envió a las comunidades granjeras de Dantooine a la decadencia, así como la República, debilitada por la guerra, no pudo ofrecer su soporte a este remoto mundo. Solo hasta el colapso del Imperio Sith un año más tarde, Dantooine fue ocupado por los Sith, los cuales ejecutaron a casi todos los lideres locales. thumb|200px|[[Khoonda.]] Desde el 3.956 hasta el 3.951 ABY, los colonos, liderados por el administrador Terena Adare, empezaron a reconstruir su comunidad mediante la instalación del gobierno de Khoonda. Por entonces, Dantooine estaba poblado por mercenarios y usureros, que más tarde trataron de hacer negocio al encontrar reliquias Jedi en las ruinas del enclave y vendiendolas. En el 3.951 ABY, la República casi rinde Dantooine a la organización criminal del Intercambio, la cual planeaba usar el mundo como un puesto de avanzada en el Borde Exterior. Los mercenarios del Intercambio, bajo el liderazgo de Azkul, con el apoyo de Armas Czerka bajo el liderazgo de Jano Lorso, causaron mucho problemas a los colonos, culminando finalmente en la Batalla de Khoonda. Gracias a los esfuerzos del Maestro Vrook Lamar y de la Jedi Exiliada, la exigua milicia de Khoonda prevaleció sobre las fuerzas de Azkul, y Dantooine permaneció en la República. La República finalmente envió algunas de sus fuerzas para proteger al maltratado planeta. Después de la batalla, el Enclave fue reconstruido y brevemente se convirtió en la residencia del reformado Consejo Jedi (Maestros Vrook Lamar, Kavar y Zez-Kai Ell), pero fue abandonado poco después, cuando los miembros del Consejo fueron asesinados por Darth Traya. Guerras Clon thumb|left|250px|Dantooine en el momento de la [[Batalla de Dantooine (Guerras Clon)|Batalla de Dantooine durante las Guerras Clon.]] Durante las Guerras Clon, Mace Windu ganó una victoria que fue ampliamente publicitada en la Batalla de Dantooine. Aunque estuvo gran parte de la batalla sin su sable de luz, Windu y una gran fuerza de soldados clon derrotaron a un ejército de superdroides de batalla B2 y a un enorme tanque sísmico. Imperio Galáctico En algún momento después de la creación del Imperio, el soldado clon sensible a la Fuerza X2 ayudó al Caballero Jedi Falon Grey en su batalla contra los soldados de asalto Imperiales. Mientras Grey peleaba junto con aldeanos armados, X2 se movió alrededor del enclave Jedi. Los dos se encontraron en el hangar de la montaña, pero el hermano mayor de X2, X1, llegó con sus tropas. Falon Grey derrotó a X1 en combate, pero mientras que el bajo su sable de luz, X1 lo mató y después incapacito a su hermano. X2 vivió en el planeta durante muchos años. Guerra Civil Galáctica thumb|left|250px|Un camino sinuoso en Dantooine. Años más tarde, después de la firma del Tratado Corelliano, la Alianza para Restaurar la República estableció su cuartel general en Dantooine, estableciendo una base prefabricada cerca de las ruinas del antiguo Enclave Jedi. También se utilizó como un puesto de coordinación para los ataques con cazas estelares, el más famoso de estos ataques fue la Batalla de Danuta, donde se recuperaron los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. En el 2 ABY, el operador de fuerzas especiales Jan Ors le ordeno a Tarrin Datch, de diecisiete años, pilotear su carguero lleno de baldes de combustible Imperial robado al santuario de la base Dantooine, el primer centro de mando de la Alianza Rebelde. Aun vez llegó, Datch comenzó a entrenar como piloto de cazas estelares y se unió oficialmente a la Rebelión. En el 1 ABY, Darth Vader fue capturado por la Alianza Rebelde en Kamino y fue transportado como rehén a la base Rebelde de Dantooine, esto sin saber que Fett los estaba persiguiendo en su nave. Poco después, la base de Dantooine fue abandonada después de que Ryle Torsyn descubriera allí una baliza Imperial, la cual fue colocada posiblemente por Boba Fett. thumb|250px|Granjas de Dantooine. Después de la recolocación de la Alianza en Yavin 4, la Princesa Leia trató de engañar al Gran Moff Tarkin haciéndole creer que la principal base Rebelde estaba localizada en Dantooine, intentando así librar a su planeta natal, Alderaan, del poder destructivo de la nueva estación Imperial. Tarkin replicó que Dantooine estaba demasiado lejos para usarlo como una demostración efectiva del poder de la Estrella de la Muerte (el factor decisivo aquí parecía ser más un impacto político y social que un objetivo militar). Consecuentemente, el Imperio se hizo cargo de la desalojada base Rebelde y descubrieron las instalaciones de clonación Jedi en ruinas, las usaron como base de investigación en un intento de desarrollar rápidamente procedimientos de clonación. El ex Oficial Imperial Tycho Celchu también deserto en este mundo. Sin embargo, fue capturado Cuerpo de Comandos de Asalto Imperial. Antes de ser capturado, logró enviar una transmisión de pánico a los miembros en órbita del Escuadrón Pícaro, que inmediatamente comenzaron una operación de rescate. Luke Skywalker piloto una moto speeder Imperial capturada en la zona de aterrizaje, donde utilizo varios blásters de repetición E-Web para detener a un APC Imperial que había almacenado a Tycho adentro. Después de inhabilitar el APC, Skywalker y Celchu usaron otras motos Speeders para escapar de varios droides sonda, APCs, spedeers enemigos y cazas estelares TIE/sa. Sin embargo, al llegar al punto de encuentro con Sarkli, las fuerzas Imperiales habían destruido gran parte de la fuerza de ataque Rebelde, incluyendo a varios cazas estelares BTL Ala-Y, dejando solo cuatro cazas estelares T-65 Ala-X. Al legar a la órbita, Celchu sangrando le revelo información sobre los científicos atrapados en el planeta Ralltiir. En algún momento durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, un cazarrecompensas y un niño se enfrentaron a un pirata en órbita. El chico sacó al pirata por la exclusa, forzando al cazarrecompensas a rescatarlo usando un escudo térmico y un paracaídas. Era Post-Endor thumb|left|200px|Dantooine durante el asalto de los Yuuzhan Vong. Después de la Batalla de Endor, Dantooine estuvo bajo el control de la Nueva República y la unidad de élite conocida como los Comandos de Lando, que hicieron uso de una disimulada y sigilosa arma, guardada en un "museo" del planeta - aunque dada la carencia de infraestructuras, y la naturaleza secreta de la tecnología camuflada, esta pudo haber sido una descripción eufemística para un arsenal militar. En los turbulentos años que siguieron al renacimiento del Clon del Emperador, la Nueva República recolocó a varios refugiados desde Eol Sha a Dantooine. Los colonos refugiados no tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a los nativos dantaris, ya que el Almirante Daala mandó una fuerza Imperial para masacrar a todos los refugiados. Dos meses después de que empezará la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Mara Jade Skywalker aterrizo en Dantooine con Anakin Solo, tratando de que Mara tuviera un descanso de la guerra y así se pudiera recuperara de su enfermedad. Sin embargo, los yuuzhan vong pronto los alcanzarían, y las Fuerzas de la Nueva República que huían de Dubrillion, incluyendo a Leia Organa Solo, Jaina Solo y Gavin Darklighter, aterrizaron en el planeta. Luke Skywalker y Jacen Solo habían llegado momentos antes, ayudando a combatir en la batalla y así permitirle a los refugiados d Dubrillion escapar. La población de los nativos dantari fue casi eliminada cuando los yuuzhan vong procedieron a conquistar el planeta. Más tarde, Kyp Durron fue testigo de un sacrificio en honor a los dioses yuuzhan vong, que consistía en una fosa de dos kilómetros de ancho llena a con huesos. La Alianza Galáctica reclamó Dantooine cuando los yuuzhan vong se rindieron. Sin embargo, alrededor del 40 DBY, el planeta había vuelto a estar bajo el control del Imperio una vez más. Fauna *Brith *Sabueso Kath *Iriaz *Kinrath *Laigrek *Bol *Huurton *Piket longhorn *Quenker *Thune *Voritor lizard *Graul Flora thumb|180px|Un árbol blba en los campos de Dantooine. *Árbol blba *Verduras kibla *Tritacale *Vincha *Yot bean Detrás de escena El juego de PC Star Wars: Rebellion equivocadamente coloca a Dantooine en el sector Mayagil. En el juego de PSP Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron, las masas terrestres de Dantooine son la isla de Irlanda y parte de Escocia repetida sobre el mar del planeta. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Reunion'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: War 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: War 2'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: War 3'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: War 4'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic—The Lost Suns 4'' * * * *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' * * * * * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons'' * *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza: Refugiado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza: Reunión'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' }} Fuentes *''The Unseen Planets of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *Dantooine on the Knights of the Old Republic website * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Death Star Battles'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Categoría:Lugares de Dantooine Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Infinito Categoría:Planetas aliados con los mandalorianos Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas aliados con el Imperio Fel Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Jedi Categoría:Planetas terrestres